A luminaire including a light-emitting device in which plural light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are disposed on a substrate as a light source is widely known. As the luminaire of this type, for example, a base light of a so-called ceiling mounting type directly attached to the ceiling is known.
The light-emitting device is configured by, for example, directly mounting the plural light-emitting elements on the surface of a resin substrate formed of a resin material. In such a light-emitting device, the respective light-emitting elements are covered and sealed by sealing resin layers including phosphors and thermosetting resin.
However, in the light-emitting device of such a type, it is known that an organic gas emitted from the resin substrate and the gas in the atmosphere permeate through sealing resin layers. Therefore, it is likely that the performance of the light-emitting device deteriorates and the life of the light-emitting device is reduced.
Specifically, when the organic gas or the gas such as oxygen and water vapor in the atmosphere permeates through the sealing resin layers and reaches a reflecting layer, it causes the discoloration of the reflecting layer, the deterioration of the reflection performance, and the reduction in the luminous flux maintenance factor. Further, it is likely that bonding wires connecting the light-emitting elements and electrodes are corroded by the gas permeated through the sealing resin layers, the possibility of rupture of the wires is increased, and the life of the light-emitting device is reduced.
Therefore, there is a demand for development of a light-emitting device that can extend the life and improve the performance and a luminaire including such a light-emitting device.